Maestro pokémon
by Pikacha
Summary: Naruto quería ser el mejor maestro pokémon de todos los tiempos más no sabía que al estar recorriendo su destino obligaría a un misterioso azabache a protegerlo. ¿Después de todo, no todo en la vida son batallas pokémon, no, Naruto? [SasuNaru]
1. Capítulo 1: Un huevo pokémon

**Maestro Pokémon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo#1: Un huevo pokémon.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto podía sentir el trotar de Houndoom (1) a su espalda, ¡Maldita sea la hora en que lo habían encontrado! Sabía que en cuando ese pokémon lo atrapara estaría perdido. Se había golpeado con varias ramas al ir corriendo sin reparar por donde andaba, sus brazos y manos estaban raspadas, sin embargo, prefería seguir corriendo antes de desistir.

Tropezó una vez, raspando parte de su cara, pero se volvió a levantar sin pudor. Por la adrenalina del momento no había sentido dolor alguno. Pero Houndoom lo había casi alcanzando, justo cuando estaba por atrapar su camisa entre sus dientes apareció Pikachu (2) para darle una envestida por un lado.

Eso le dio una pequeña ventaja, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. A penas frenó cuando se dio cuenta en que había quedado atrapado en un callejón sin salida, porque delante de él había un enorme acantilado. Divisó la parte de abajo y unas aguas turbias lo saludaron.

Más que nervioso tragó salida pensando que no había llegado lejos, apenas había pasado una semana de _ese_ suceso para que lo atraparan. Se maldijo internamente y instintivamente giró al escuchar un gruñido a su espalda.

Houndoom le miraba gruñendo, mientras el pobre de su pokémon a duras penas podía seguir de pie. La pequeña rata eléctrica estaba por caer y Naruto sabía que ya había dado su máximo, incluso si no le llevaba pronto a un centro pokémon (3) tendrían serios problemas.

— Será mejor que te rindas, estás acorralado…

Tenían alrededor de quince minutos corriendo sin parar en el bosque, sentía su agitada respiración decirle que las cosas acababan ahí, que pronto regresaría a _ese_ lugar a seguir encerrado, pero la adrenalina del momento le impedía darse por vencido.

— ¡Prefiero morir, qué vivir arrodillado´ _ttebayo_! — gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para ágilmente tomar a Pikachu entre sus brazos. Sólo necesitaba que su madre desde el más allá lo protegiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque sí no, adiós a la descendencia Uzumaki.

El hombre abrió los ojos al ver lo que el chico de cabellos rubios haría ¡¿De verdad estaba tan desesperado?! Incluso Houndoom había retrocedido un poco asustado de las aptitudes de su contrincante.

— ¡Espera! — trató de detenerlo, sin embargo, en el primer pasó que dio, Naruto se aventó al acantilado.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su ritmo cardiaco subía. Pikachu resguardado entre sus brazos asomaba sus pequeños ojos y le dirigía una mirada llena de preocupación, y como si Naruto le entendiera le susurró cálidamente…

— Estaremos bien…

Un ligero chapuzón se escuchó y el hombre rezó que por su propia seguridad que ese adolecente cabeza hueca se encontrara bien. Corrió hasta la orilla del acantilado y esperó a que la mata de color dorado reluciera entre las turbias aguas, ¡Ese chico ni siquiera tenía un pokémon tipo agua!

Houndoom también estaba preocupado por el chico y aulló esperando reconfortar así a su entrenador, pero la tensión se podía sentir a flor de piel. Y como si de verdad la madre de Naruto hubiera escuchado sus plegarias este resurgió entre las aguas dejándose llevar por la fuerte corriente.

Desesperado buscó alguna forma de poder auxiliarlo, si algo le pasaba a ese rubio seguro le darían cuello a su cabeza, además que la culpa a orillarlo hacer algo así le estaba carcomiendo. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera salir de ese pequeño trance, alguien más había ido a su rescate.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto a penas y tomaba aire cuando su cabeza salía a la superficie ¡La maldita corriente se lo estaba llevando! Pikachu había salido herido y la estaba pasando igual de mal que él. Sin poder controlar la situación el rubio se sentía en un gran aprieto, ¡Joder, que eso de morir lo había dicho en sentido figurado!

Apretó a su pokémon al pecho esperando que la corriente lo acercara a la orilla, pero el destino parecía tener otros planes para él, porque entre más trataba de nadar a una esquina, sentía que más se sumergía.

Sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo las energías, ¡no quería terminar siendo algún aperitivo para algún depredador dentro del agua! Tratando de aferrarse a la esperanza de salir con vida de ese lugar, se sumergió y trató de nadar lo más fuerte que podía hasta la orilla.

Sin embargo, una fuerza lo impulsó a salir del agua. Aspiró todo el oxigeno que pudo y trató de girar a ver a su salvador, pero la vista la tenía borrosa y no podía enfocar bien. Así que no le quedó más remedio que dejarse guiar y apretar fuertemente a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

Sin duda alguna esa persona era fuerte porque le llevaba la contraría a las turbias aguas, con algo de dificultad, ¡pero lo hacía! Le tenía sujetado de la cintura y le jalaban bajo ahí con mucha fuerza. Pero de nuevo sentía que el cansancio de la persecución le cobraba factura, porque lentamente sus ojos se cerraban. A lo lejos escuchaba una voz que le decía que resistiera un poco más, pero el sueño lo venció.

A lo lejos el hombre de cabellos plateados agradeció que ese chico de melena oscura auxiliara al rubio, pero a los segundos empezó a maldecirlo. Y es que aquél misterioso chico había creado una pantalla de humo siendo consciente de su presencia.

Lo volvía a perder de vista, y se maldijo nuevamente por no tener ningún pokémon tipo volador.

.

.

.

.

¡Todo el maldito cuerpo le dolía! Hasta las uñas de los pies, aunque extrañamente se sentía un poco acalorado. Sin querer abrir los ojos, gruñó molesto por el dolor corporal que tenía. Y aunque quería seguir durmiendo, los recuerdos de Pikachu le hicieron despertar sobresaltado.

Agitado giró los ojos en busca de su pequeño roedor eléctrico, que afortunadamente dormía muy cómodo en sus pies. Se sentó para tomarlo entre sus manos y estrujarlo con calidez. Se había metido en un buen problema y había salido a penas duras de él.

— Veo que ya despertaste, dobe…

¿Ah? ¿Quién había osado llamar así al gran Uzumaki Naruto? Se cuestionó molesto. Giró su vista y lo que encontró no fue lo mejor que pudo haber deseado. A unos cuantos pasos de él, un azabache de unos encantadores y profundos ojos negros le miraba un tanto divertido.

— ¡Teme, no me llames así _´ttebayo_! — gritó molesto mientras les sacaba la lengua en tono de burla al mayor.

— ¿Teme? — cuestionó dudoso.

— ¿Además de bastardo, tonto?

— ¿Lo dice quien se tiró de un precipicio? — le retó restándole importancia al asunto.

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, avergonzado de que el chico haya mirado la escena tan dramática que había tenido.

— ¿Tú me salvaste? — preguntó dudoso que le respondiera con alguna afirmativa. Porque aceptaba que el chico era guapo, pero la cara de amargado que tenía no le deparaba nada bueno.

— Sí, deberías estar agradecido.

Soltó un leve gruñido y se dedicó a verificar que su pokémon estuviera bien. Pikachu había luchado contra Houndoom sabiendo que tenía las de perder. Su rival tenía muchísima más experiencia que su pequeño roedor, y aún así le había dado batalla. Afortunadamente, no tenía si quiera un rasguño. Volvió a gruñir, llegando a la conclusión de que aquel arrogante azabache había curado al pokémon.

— ¿Por qué te seguía ese hombre? — cuestionó quitando la sonrisa divertida del rostro, comenzaba a ponerse serio. Hace algunos meses había escuchado a un grupo de hombres que estaba empezando a robar pokémon sin importarles la supervivencia del entrenador.

— Métete en tus propios asuntos — contestó Naruto molesto.

El azabache rechinó los dientes un tanto enojado, ¿qué se creía aquel chiquillo para hablarle con tanta falta de respeto a alguien como él? Mira que era desagradecido, todavía que le había salvado la vida a él y a su pokémon.

— Parece ser que a alguien no le enseñaron modales en su casa.

Naruto le miró nervioso, sabía que le había contestado de mala forma, debería estar feliz porque había logrado escapar sin consecuencias y con vida de aquel acantilado, pero su orgullo hacía acto de presencia, no dejándose intimidar por la presencia altanera de su acompañante.

— Su nombre es Hatake Kakashi… — susurró dudoso de decirle la verdad, ni siquiera conocía a ese chico como para andarle divulgando sus problemas.

Un ruido a sus espaldas se escuchó y los dos giraron alertas. Entre las sombras de los árboles se dejó ver un Charmeleon (4) que traía consigo un par de manzanas rojas. Inmediatamente Pikachu se soltó y corrió al lado del pokémon de fuego, mientras le soltaba unos pequeños monosílabos de agradecimiento. Tomó dos de las suculentas frutas y una se la ofreció a Naruto, que con una sonrisa cálida le agradeció.

El rubio en ese momento se permitió girar y entornar su vista a lo que le rodeaba. Todavía seguía en el bosque, pero ya era de noche. Una pequeña fogata le acompañaba a su lado. Era por eso que tenía calor, además de estar metido dentro de una colcha para acampar. Lentamente fue quitando el cierre, para darse cuenta que traía una sudadera que no era de él, además de estar en calzoncillos.

— ¿Me has desnudado, teme? ¿Es que no sabes lo es el pudor, _dattebayo_? — preguntó alterado mientras se volvía a acurrucar en el cobertor.

— Sí lo dices así, suena como si hubiera abusado de ti, usuratonkashi.

— ¡Deja de insultarme, bastardo!

— Hum…

Naruto refunfuñó mientras fruncía el ceño más que molesto por la actitud del mayor, sentía que habían invadido su privacidad al dejarlo en esas condiciones. Agradecía internamente que lo hubiera salvado de morir ahogado, pero aún así eso no le daba derecho a desnudarlo.

— Sólo te he quitado la ropa mojada, no lo malinterpretes — admitió. No le agradaba mucho darle explicaciones al menor, pero parecía consternado de que alguien más le hubiera visto desnudo. Tal vez si se llevaban máximo unos tres años, pero él no miraba ningún problema.

— Te perdono sólo porque nos has salvado, pero sólo será con una condición.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no le había pedido en ningún momento perdón, pero al parecer una brecha de curiosidad se encendió en sí y quiso saber que "maravillosa" condición le pondría aquel chico que portaba unos encantadores ojos azules.

— ¡Te pagaré para que me protejas de Kakashi!

— No estoy interesado — respondió perdiendo al instante el interés. El dinero no le hacía falta, además, que dudaba que aquel chico tuviera el suficiente dinero para conseguir una escolta. Vamos, que había caído del acantilado y no llevaba nada encima más que unas cuantas _pokébolas (5)_.

Naruto agachó la cabeza decepcionado, ¿a quién engañaba? No tenía ni dinero para poder mantener sus gastos en los próximos días hasta que aprendiera a tener batallas pokémon. Pero era una oportunidad única para poder librarse de Kakashi por un tiempo, si lo miraba con este chico, lo más seguro es que se retirara para analizar mejor el contra ataque.

— Yo… verás… Kakashi es mi ex novio — susurró débilmente mientras sus acaneladas mejillas se encendían. — Hace una semana terminé con él e inicie mi viaje pokémon, pero ¿sabes? Él no lo ha tomado muy bien, solía ser muy celoso y posesivo, fue por eso que terminé con él— agachó la cabeza queriendo así evitar la mirada del mayor.

— ¿Y tus padres? — preguntó dudoso de la historia del rubio.

— Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz… — en ese momento deseó no haber preguntado por ellos por la cara melancólica que se asomó entre las hebras rubias. — Mi padre no aceptaba mi relación con él, cuando le dije que habíamos terminado se alegró mucho, tanto, que me apoyó a que iniciara mi viaje ´ttebayo.

— Aún así, será mejor que regreses a casa…

— ¡NO! ¡No regresaré, si no quieres ayudarme, no importa, no regresaré como un perdedor a mi casa ¡Algún día seré un súper, grandioso y fabuloso maestro pokémon!

— Esto no es un juego, usuratonkashi. Pudiste morir el día de hoy al lanzarte así al acantilado.

— ¡Pero no morí! ¡Estoy bien!

— Habla por ti, tu pokémon casi muere protegiéndote ¿Eso no te importa? — cuestionó molesto el azabache, odiaba a ese tipo de niños mimados que hacían sufrir a los pokémon tratándolos como maquinas de peleas.

Maldita sociedad nefasta.

Naruto agachó la mirada nuevamente avergonzado de sus acciones. Tenía razón, había puesto en grave peligro a su pokémon, sin embargo, para la mala suerte del azabache, Pikachu puso su pata sobre la mano del rubio, tratando de darle ánimos a su entrenador.

— Lo siento, _Pika_ , no volverá a pasar — le sonrió el rubio mientras lo apresaba entre sus brazos. Es que esa calidez nadie se la podía regalar, ese era su pokémon inicial, aquel que había mirado salir del huevo. Hasta hace poco había evolucionado en un Pikachu, antes cargaba con Pichu por todos lados.

— Mañana al amanecer partiremos, te dejaré en la ciudad más cercana para que regreses a tu casa, dobe.

— No regresaré, ya te lo dije, teme. Pikachu es mi pokémon y nuestro vínculo es muy fuerte. Sí regreso a casa, será faltarle el respeto a su esfuerzo que ha hecho hasta hoy.

— No me interesa, volverás de donde quiera que hayas salido.

Charmeleon se había mantenido al margen de toda esa conversación, y es que raramente entendía el comportamiento de las personas. Su vínculo estaba solamente formado con su entrenador y jamás solía relacionarse con los demás humanos. Pero ese chico de cabellos rubios le llamaba fuertemente su atención. Porque al momento de rescatarlo del agua, ese chico sólo había estado susurrando "Pikachu" con el afán de defenderlo, incluso habían batallado un poco para poder quitarlo de los brazos de Naruto y poderlo curar.

El azabache no estaba dispuesto a retroceder a sus palabras, aunque el rubio fuera testarudo. No tenía tiempo para estarlo gastando en nimiedades, tenía fuertes prioridades que atender antes de ponerse a cuidar a alguien que no sabía cuidar si quiera cuidar de su pokémon.

Naruto sabía que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, pero estaba confiado de seguir adelante ante sus metas, aunque con ello tuviera que volver a enfrentar a Kakashi.

— ¡Yo jamás me retracto de mis palabras ´ttebayo!

— Corta el rollo, dobe. A mí no me tienes que impresionar, ya he conocido de ti más de lo que hubiera deseado — argumentó un poco arto de la actitud infantil de su acompañante.

Naruto se encendió como si de una bombilla se tratara, ¿a caso se estaba burlando de él? ¡Maldito teme pervertido! Estaba por ponerlo en su lugar cuando algo llamó curiosamente su atención. Un poco cohibido se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lado inverso de la fogata. Entre la mochila azul, que definitivamente era del azabache, había un huevo (6) del tamaño de un melón de color rosado con unas extrañas marcas cafés.

— ¿Lo has robado? — preguntó mientras lo tomaba entre los brazos. Lentamente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el cascaron y una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro.

— Ha sido un regalo, y será mejor que lo pongas donde estaba — cuestionó molesto el de ojos ébanos por el atrevimiento de tomar algo que no era suyo y la pregunta tan ofensiva que le había hecho.

— No le haré daño, _dattebayo_. Deja que lo sostenga un poco — argumentó mientras acercaba su oído al cascaron, en cuento hicieron contacto el huevo se movió hacia los lados.

Charmeleon y su entrenador quedaron sorprendidos, tenían alrededor de dos meses criando ese huevo y ni siquiera se había movido. Incluso temían que el huevo jamás eclosionara, tenían altas expectativas en el pokémon que saliera de ese cascaron.

— Lo siento — susurró Naruto, mientras volvía a dejar el huevo donde lo había encontrado. Una suave risa salió de sus labios. — Mi abuela tiene una guardería pokémon (7) y suele cuidar muchos como ese — aclaró buscando la manzana que le había dado Pikachu para después meterla en su boca.

Naruto estaba seguro que cual fuera el pokémon que saliera de ese huevo sería uno maravilloso.

— ¿Tienes experiencia en ello? — preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

— Claro, siempre he sido un gran nieto que ayuda a su abuelita — agregó el rubio mirando por donde iba el camino. Es que no era tonto, miró la cara de asombro del chico cuando el huevo se movía. No tenían idea de cómo cuidar uno de ellos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — cuestionó tomando una decisión que espera no se arrepintiera en un futuro.

— Uzumaki Naruto…

— ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo el ramen? ¿Es el serio, dobe?

— ¡No te burles, teme! Lo ha escogido mi madre.

El azabache decidió fingir demencia de las palabras de Naruto y sonrió de medio lado como pocas veces lo hacía.

— Serás usuratonkashi para mí, sí así lo prefieres — contestó con burla haciendo cabrear a un más a su acompañante. — Te protegeré de Hatake Kakashi, pero como pago, tendrás que hacer que ese huevo eclosione, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Ves que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, teme-amargado? — preguntó retóricamente Naruto con una zorruna sonrisa pegada en los labios. Estaba eufórico, había conseguido su cometido y de la manera más fácil. —Oh, por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Por alguna extraña razón ese nombre se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía exactamente de donde, así que decidió ignorar el apellido y centrarse en lo que verdad importaba por el momento, el huevo.

— Todavía le falta tiempo para que salga el pokémon´ _ttebayo_. Tendrás que ser muy paciente, _Sasuke~_ — dijo Naruto haciendo un acento molesto en su nombre.

— No trates de provocarme, dobe. Charmeleon no es muy paciente con los tontos.

— Habla por ti, teme. El pobrecito te tiene que soportar — contestó con malicia, mientras unas suaves risas se escapaban de sus labios.

Sasuke bufó molesto ignorando al revoltoso para irse a descansar ahora él, al cobertor donde antes descansaba Naruto. La noche apenas comenzaba y si quería armarse de paciencia para soportar a alguien como el rubio tenía que dormir lo suficiente.

— ¿Teme? ¿No pensaras dejarme dormir en el frío pasto, verdad? ¿Teme? — Preguntó nuevamente al no recibir contestación del azabache — ¿Sasuke? ¡No pudiste dormirte tan rápido!

Charmeleon y Pikachu prefirieron regresar cada uno a su _pokébola_ antes de seguir escuchando como Naruto trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de Sasuke. Porque los dos sabían que tan testarudos y cabezas huecas llegaban a ser sus entrenadores.

Número de notas:

o (1)Houndoom: pokémon de tipo fuego, estilo canino.

o (2)Pikachu: pokémon de tipo eléctrico, estilo roedor.

o (3)Centro pokémon: Edificio donde curan gratuitamente a los pokemón debilitados.

o (4)Charmeleon: pokémon de tipo fuego, estilo salamandra.

o (5)Pokébolas: Pequeñas esferas donde se atrapan/guardan los pokémon.

o (6)Huevo: Objeto mediante el cual nacen los pokémon.

o (7)Guardería pokémon; Lugar donde dejas a los pokémon para que los cuiden. Generalmente suben de nivel y si dejas de dos acompañantes, suelen aparecer misteriosos huevos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Caminos

Notas: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, tanto como el mundo pokémon a su creador.

La pareja principal será SasuNaru.

También se mencionaran una que otra pareja secundaria.

..

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo #2: Caminos.**

Sasuke estaba bastante molesto, incluso, sentía que estaba a punto de cometer asesinato. Pero es que ese rubio cabeza hueca no sabía cuando cerrar la boca, cuando le dijo que no lo conocía debió de ser más especifico y decirle que no le interesaba, porque en cuando había soltado esa frase, Naruto le había dicho hasta su tipo de sangre.

Ahora sabía que el chico era rubio natural, qué tenía quince primaveras recién cumplidas, además que no era de la región de Konoha. Su Pikachu hace apenas un mes había evolucionado, era sorprendente que lo había tenido desde que era un huevo. Además que se había enterado del "fino paladar" que tenía, pues su comida favorita era el ramen.

— Sasuke, _nee…_ ¿por qué no me hablas de ti, dattebayo? — preguntó Naruto que apenas podía seguirle el paso al azabache.

En cuanto el sol había salido se habían levantado a seguir su camino. Pero al contrario de lo que creía, Sasuke había empezado a caminar entre la maleza, ignorando completamente el camino principal libre de pokémon salvajes. Iban subiendo una pequeña colina y evitaban la maleza con sus brazos. Ya que el pasto estaba un poco más alto que ellos, estaba enorme, además de tener un parecido con un trigal.

— ¿Sí te respondo una pregunta me harás el favor de callarte, dobe?

Charmeleon iba frente a ellos dos por si un pokémon salvaje se le ocurría aparecer. Pero al menos que fuera uno poderoso no se les atravesaría por su camino, ya que su presencia se notaba, su alta experiencia evitaba que criaturas débiles como los Rattata se acercaran, incluso, a curiosear.

— No tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo, teme. Estoy tratando de hacer ameno este viaje para los dos, ya que a tu huevo le hace falta mucho para eclosionar.

Sasuke sólo gruñó como respuesta, mientras que Naruto y Pikachu suspiraban derrotados. El pequeño roedor iba en el hombro de su entrenador un poco desorientado, no estaba completamente seguro de que la ayuda de Uchiha fuera a ser favorable para su viaje.

— De todas formas ¿por qué vamos entre la maleza? — preguntó mientras revisaba sus manos. Estaban todavía un poco raspadas de la caía del día anterior y al rozar con la hierba le ardía levemente.

— No queremos encontrarnos con tu noviecito…

— ¿Ah? — dudó, sin embargo, al ver como Sasuke se giraba y le miraba con una ceja hacía arriba, recordó a que se refería. — Oh, hablas de Kakashi.

— ¿De quién más seria, usuratonkashi? — atacó para volver a seguir su camino. — Lo más lógico es que tomemos el camino principal para llegar a la ciudad más próxima, sin el riesgo de meternos a la maleza. Kakashi, supondrá tal cosa. Pero le llevaremos la delantera por aquí.

Naruto sonrió convencido de que había sido un buen trato el de seguir su camino con Sasuke. Llevaba una semana internado en el bosque escapando constantemente de Hatake sin poder dar un camino que le llevara a la salida.

— Oe, teme ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Y empezaba de nuevo con las preguntas, ¿de verdad qué cosa tan mala había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer tal castigo? La tolerancia no era una de sus virtudes.

— Dieciocho… — contestó fastidiado, era la última pregunta que le iba a contestar, haría como la noche anterior, que había fingido demencia hasta que Naruto había dejado de estar molestando.

Sólo esperaba, por el bien de su salud mental, que el huevo eclosionara rápido.

Desde que habían empezado el viaje el rubio lo había envuelto con un suéter suyo y lo cargaba en brazos al contrario de él que siempre lo traía en su mochila como si fuera algo más de equipaje. Según las palabras del chico, la calidez humana era mucho mejor para el desarrollo del huevo.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Naruto sin darle tiempo de pensar, para empujarlo hacía un lado en el proceso.

A penas habían salido de la crecida maleza cuando estaban entrando a la llanura. No entendía porque le había empujado tan rudo, incluso el muy torpe había caído encima de él, pero ¡¿qué jodidos le pasaba a ese cabeza hueca?!

El gritó de Charmeleon le alertó de que estaban en peligro, se puso de pie mientras su compañero hacía lo mismo, y es que delante de ellos un Tauros les estaba dando la bienvenida.

El pokémon media alrededor de un metro y medio, tenía una espesa melena alrededor de su cabeza y unos filosos cuernos. Sus ojos les miraban furiosos, mientras una de sus pesuñas raspaba el piso, sus tres colas se movían simétricamente esperando justo el momento para volver a embestir a los chicos.

Naruto miraba sorprendido al Tauros, mientras Sasuke sacudía sus ropas y le dirigía una filosa mirada a su pokémon. Pikachu había bajado del hombro de su entrenador cuando sintió que se aventaba a proteger al azabache. El mismo sabía que no era rival para un pokémon de ese nivel, sin embargo, si tenía que luchar para proteger a su entrenador, lo haría.

Charmeleon se posicionó delante de Tauros y esperó pacientemente a que se decidiera a embestir, tenía le determinación y el calibre para vencer un pokémon tan fuerte como lo eran ellos. Pero estaba tentativamente alerta, porque al igual que Sasuke, sabía que raramente los Tauros viajaban solos y no en manada.

Como si lo viera venir en cámara lenta Charmeleon miró como Tauros adquiría cierta velocidad y corría desesperado a embestir. Sin esperar que Sasuke le diera una orden, su pokémon aprovechó la velocidad de su contrincante y tomó uno de sus cuernos para dirigirlo directo al árbol que estuviera más cercano.

El pokémon se estrelló, dándose un duro golpe en la cabeza contra la corteza. El árbol se sacudió mientras una parvada de Pidgey salía volando en todas las direcciones posibles. Tauros cayó de costado y se levantó más enfurecido que antes.

Sasuke solo sonrió, esperando que Naruto lo mirara con asombro o admiración, pero era el número uno en sorprender a la gente, porque contrario a que se sorprendiera de la fuerza y la agilidad de su pokémon, lo único que pudo hacer fue empujar Charmeleon (que ni siquiera se movió ante el golpe tan débil) y se puso delante del enemigo.

— ¡Basta ´ttebayo!

¿A caso Naruto era tan bobo y no se daba cuenta de que ese pokémon acabaría con él si no se quitaba de frente? Giró ciento ochenta grados en sí, sin importarle la mirada molesta del azabache.

— Tranquilo — susurró mientras levemente se acercaba a Tauros y levantaba su brazo derecho tratando de tocarle, con la otra mano sostenía con un poco de dificultad el huevo.

El de las tres colas le miró enfurecido y volvió a raspar el suelo con su pesuña dispuesto a llevarse al humano entre los cuernos si se acercaba un poco más.

— No te haré daño…

Pikachu realmente estaba preocupado por su entrenador, no estaba seguro de que Tauros entendiera lo que decía Naruto. Así que lentamente se fue acercando a su lado por preocupación, mientras que a su espalda un choqueado Sasuke les miraba consternado.

— ¡Dobe, quítate de en medio!

Naruto hizo simplemente como si no lo escuchara, y siguió en lo suyo, acercándose entre pequeños pasos al furioso pokémon. Estaba casi seguro que lograría tocarlo, con eso sería más que suficiente. Y al contrario de lo que el mismo pokémon esperaba, el rubio saltó hacía él tratando de proteger el huevo que enrolló entre sus brazos.

Sasuke se quedó atónico y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el chico, esperando que le diera tiempo de que Tauros no contrata atacara, sin embargo, al caer el rubio sobre él, el pokémon se quedó quieto, sin siquiera moverse.

Había juntado sus frentes y acariciaba lentamente su quijada. Los dos suspiraron sincronizados, y Naruto le regaló una enorme sonrisa al pokémon.

— No te acerques, teme. No confía en ti — le ordenó sin siquiera despegar la mirada de Tauros. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, sólo que Naruto había controlado la situación de una manera eficaz y pacífica. — Lo has hecho bien ´ttebayo — le susurró con calidez mientras la mano que anteriormente lo acaricia bajaba hacía una de sus pesuñas. — Está bien, puedes mostrarme.

Tauros levantó una de sus patas y Naruto miró definitivamente el problema, algo se había enterrado entre las pesuñas del pokémon. Charmeleon se acercó a ellos cauteloso, la curiosidad le dominó a seguir sus instintos y se posicionó a un lado del rubio. Este sólo le sonrió y le susurró "¿podrías ayudarme?" Extrañamente una calidez lo embriagó y con una de sus garras trató de auxiliar al pokémon.

— Listo — confirmó el rubio y soltó una extraña risa mientras se rascaba detrás de su cabeza sin preocupación.

El pokémon le dedicó una mirada que el azabache no había podido descifrar, y como si nunca los hubiera atacado, Tauros desapareció entre la maleza por donde ellos habían salido. ¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo es qué había logrado calmarlo? ¿Por qué no le había embestido? Sin querer su mirada se afiló a un más mirando con desconfianza a Naruto, ¿qué tanto le estaba ocultado ese rubio?

— ¿Ves? Sólo estaba herido ´ttebayo, probablemente se separó de la manada porque corría más despacio — razonó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa queriendo restar importancia al asunto.

— Será mejor que me expliques lo que acaba de pasar, Usuratonkashi…

El rubio agachó la cabeza, resignado, estaba un poco apenado por no querer decir la verdad. Pero es que si ese chico de por sí pensaba que era un idiota, sí decía aquel oscuro secreto, tal vez lo tachara de algo peor.

— Sasuke, yo… — empezó a susurrar pero las palabras no querían salir completamente de su boca. Muchísimas veces la gente se había burlado de él, incluso lo habían tachado de estafador y como si los recuerdos le inundaran se acordó de su padre.

No necesitaba eso, no necesitaba volverse a sentirse atrapado de nuevo.

— Acepté el trato, pero ni siquiera has dicho una palabra de adonde quieres ir. — cuestionó sin dejar de mirar al rubio con desconfianza, vamos, ya tenía bastantes problemas con los que lidiar para que todavía ese cabeza hueca viniera con los suyos.

Naruto solo logra apretar más el rosado huevo contra sí, soportando el dolor que se asomaba por la ventana. Le dolía recordar porque había huido, ya no quería tener que soportar más aquella tonta presión a la cual le estaban sometiendo.

— Yo… soy un _monstruo_.

Pikachu que había estado a la expectativa de la escena se encendió, estaba enojado y lo dejó ver cuando sus mejillas rojos comenzaron a cargar electricidad. Sasuke no era nada más que un estúpido desconocido que no tenía que indagar más de lo que debía.

¿Quién era él para juzgarlos? Sí, Pikachu estaba consciente de que los había salvado, pero aun así no le daba el derecho de indagar en la vida de su entrenador.

Se acercó a Naruto y saltó a su hombro mientras retaba al azabache con la mirada. No quería verlo caer, quería que mirara el futuro prospero que podían crear entre los dos.

El rubio le sonrió cálidamente y acarició su cabeza con delicadeza, sabía que ese pequeño detalle era necesario, por lo menos para que Kakashi no le hiciera regresar a aquel martirio, no mientras Uchiha los protegiera.

Sasuke se había mantenido concentrado en las acciones de aquellos dos, del lazo tan fuerte que los tenía, giró a ver Charmeleon y este los miró confuso a los dos, no entendía del todo la conmoción que estaban llevando. ¿Por qué aquellas palabras tan duras? Podía jurar que esos dos solo eran un par de debiluchos que su entrenador había decido a ayudar.

— Yo… los entiendo con solo tocarlos, Sasuke — susurró más para sí que para los demás. — Con tocarlos puedo leer sus pensamientos, es por eso que el huevo se movió cuando lo toqué.

Siempre había sufrido con el desprecio de los niños de su edad por esa razón, por ser diferente, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a guardar el secreto solo para él y los pokémon, pero ahí estaba el bastardo ese dejando a flor de piel sus sentimientos.

— No eres un monstruo por eso… Mira que eres más dobe de lo que pensé — no se consideraba una persona abierta, ni era exactamente de aquellas que sabían cómo levantar el ánimo, pero la habilidad que tenía Naruto era sorprendente.

— Sólo quiero que los demás me reconozcan ´ttebayo.

— Ayer dijiste que querías ser un maestro pokémon ¿no?

— Sí…

— Nos ayudaremos mutuamente entonces, usuratonkashi.

Sasuke sabía que sus metas eran muy diferentes a las del rubio, sin embargo, no había nadie mejor para ayudarle en las suyas que Naruto, empezando principalmente por el huevo rosado que cargaba entre sus brazos. El huevo tardaría en abrirse, mientras tanto podría ser un poco más flexible con ese cabeza hueca.

Al final de cuentas puede que haya sido la esencia del bosque lo que hizo que su personalidad amarga se relajara un poco. Aquellos arboles que danzaban al compas del viento tal vez solo les estaba dando una cálida bienvenida a su nueva aventura.

Después de todo, todavía tenía tiempo para volver a recorrer la región de Konoha.

Sin más que decir siguió caminando por la llanura para volver a meterse entre los arboles del bosque, ya estaban en la cima de aquella colina en la que muchas veces venia a despejar su mente, aquello solo era un atajo para los residentes para llegar más rápido a la ciudad.

Y delante de él se dejó ver el resplandecer de la ciudad de _Katon_ , aquella que era su hogar.

Naruto emocionado le siguió y se dejo llevar por la hermosa vista de la ciudad que resurgía entre las orillas del bosque. Una extraña euforia se había apoderado de sí mientras una sonrisa de par en par adornaba su adolescente rosto, después de todo, Sasuke no le había rechazado por sus extrañas habilidades.

Notaba el estado molesto de su pokémon y no le entendía del todo a que se debía, Uchiha les había aceptado y ofrecido a seguir ayudando con la meta de ser una maestro pokémon, con el sueño que ahora los unía a los dos. Sin embargo, lo que molestaba a Pikachu era que todo era por culpa del huevo, es decir, cuándo el huevo se abriera, ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿sus caminos se separarían?

Negó totalmente enamorado de la vista y le dirigió la vista a Pikachu que inmediatamente volvió a subir a su hombro. Quiso decirle que no se preocupara, cuando llegara el momento, sería lo suficientemente fuertes para no tener que depender de Sasuke.

Cada uno metidos en sus propios pensamientos siguieron el descenso hacia la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Estoy en casa — dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa, pero extrañamente nadie le regresó el saludo.

— ¿Es tu casa, teme? Es muy hermosa — Naruto se abrió pasó por su hogar sin molestarle el hecho de empujarlo para pasar.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando habían ido a parar a su casa, habían dado un pequeño recorrido donde Naruto se había decepcionado un poco al darse cuenta que el Gimnasio estaba cerrado. Claro, mientras Sasuke le decía que no era un rival digno para un Gimnasio, por lo menos, no todavía.

El _living_ era grande y espacioso, las paredes eran de color blanco y en el centro de la sala pegado a unas de las paredes salía a relucir una gran TV de plasma. Los sillones eran de color negro combinado con cojines rojos. La habitación era al estilo moderno, ya que una gran ventana le daba la vista al atardecer.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres ´ttebayo?

Sasuke simplemente se encogió los hombros con desinterés a la pregunta. Iba detrás de Naruto y en lo único que podía pensar era en algo de comer, deseaba que su madre hubiera dejado algún bocadillo en el refrigerador.

— ¿Dormiremos aquí hoy?

Nuevamente su paciencia estaba a prueba con aquel chiquillo de cabellos rubios. Joder, ¿simplemente no podía sacar las conclusiones él solo? Se dedicó a ignorarlo y pasar a la cocina para ver si sus deseos eran correctos. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

¡Cómo odiaba que ese bastardo le dejara con la palabra en la boca! Mira que al principio le había tachado de mal educado a él cuando era viceversa. Le siguió dispuesto a abrir una disputa, pero al ver la comida prefirió guardar silencio.

— Calentaré la comida, dobe — le informó — Arriba, a la segunda puerta está mi habitación, date un baño y puedas usar el botiquín que hay en la repisa para curar las heridas de tus manos, y deja el huevo en mi cama.

Encima de lo mal que le trataba, todavía le daba órdenes. Pero mirando el hecho que se había dado cuenta del problema de sus manos decidió hacerle caso, al contrario de Pikachu que decidió bajar de su entrenador y descansar en alguno de los sillones, ansioso por también comer. Mientras Charmeleon regresaba a su _pokéball_ para esperar cuando le llamaran a comer.

Subió las escaleras sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor, se sentía un poco adolorido después de lo que había pasado con Kakashi. Después de la plática con Sasuke sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque las cosas eran un poco más complicadas que eso.

Entró a la habitación y como lo supuso, era algo que se esperaba de una persona tan reservada como Sasuke. Esta era de color blanco con marcos de color azul marino. En el centro había una cama matrimonial de sabanas azules. Un ordenador sobre un escritorio en una esquina junto a la ventana. Había un tocador con un gran espejo y pensó en lo narcisista que era dueño de la misma.

Caminó hacía la otra puerta que había en la habitación para encontrar el baño y como si las deidades se hubieran puesto de su parte abrió la regadera para sentir como el vapor del agua caliente lo inundaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se había bañado y curado las heridas de sus manos, incluso llevaba vendas en las manos para evitar volver a tocar otra cosa que le irritara. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al llegar a un lado de Sasuke no había notado como otra persona les acompañaba.

— Tú debes ser Naruto-kun ¿no?

Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas por la mujer tan hermosa que tenía delante. No sabía quién era, pero ella sabía su nombre y no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un revuelo por la sonrisa sincera que le era dedicada. Ella tenía su cabello color azabache con pequeños toques azules cuando daba contra la luz, sus ojos eran tan negros como una noche sin estrellas.

— Oe, dobe, cierra la boca…

Sasuke se había sentido un poco celoso de la mirada tan fija que el rubio le dedicaba a su progenitora, mira que sabía que su madre era muy hermosa, pero ese chico estaba estoico con ello.

— ¡Pero qué dices, bastardo! — le contestó con la cara llena de vergüenza por ser tan obvio en cuanto a sus pensamientos.

— Chicos, no peleen — susurró la mujer sin dejar de regalarle una sonrisa a los dos. — Mi nombre es Mikoto, soy la mamá de Sasuke. Me ha dicho que mañana saldrán de viaje los dos juntos, me alegra mucho, mi hijo no suele tener muchos amigos.

Naruto quiso decir que no eran exactamente amigos, la palabra desarrollaba vínculos que no creía tener con amargado aquel. Pero al ver que Sasuke afilaba la mirada, le siguió la corriente con una charada sin importancia.

Nadie le decía que no a su madre.

Mikoto se quedó cenando con los chicos y después se fue a descansar alegando que había sido un largo día, le había explicado al rubio que ella era la encargada de manejar el centro pokémon de la ciudad, incluso le había ordenado que le diera sus _pokeballs_ antes de partir para revisar que estuvieran en optimas condiciones para el viaje.

La calidez que se sentía estando con la de cabellos azabaches era única, Naruto podía jurar que envidaba a Sasuke más de lo que le gustaría, sentir la calidez de una fémina en la familia era inexplicable. Nunca había conocido a su madre, por eso era que las extrañas sonrisas de Mikoto le hacían sentir maravillado.

— ¿Puedes prestar atención a lo que te digo, usuratonkashi?

— ¿Nunca dejarás de ser un bastardo ´ _ttebayo_?

— Cuando tu dejes de ser un d-o-b-e.

Naruto no conocía a Sasuke, no sabía casi nada de su vida, ni de sus hábitos, pero al estar en su casa podía percibir un extraño calor en el pecho que provenía de su familia. Eso le hacía momentáneamente feliz. Fue por ello, que aunque el cascarrabias lo estuviera insultando una suave risa salió de sus labios.

Sasuke se descolocó un poco y decidió no prestarle mucha atención a su comportamiento inusual, estaba cansado. Terminaría de explicarle al tonto rubio las rutas que seguirían para llegar a los gimnasios más próximos y se iría a tomar un baño relajante.

Al final de cuentas ese era el acuerdo, ayudar a Naruto en su recorrido por la región y adquiriera las ocho medallas de los líderes de gimnasio, pronto podría mirar las habilidades como entrenador que tuviera para poder ayudarle en un análisis más profundo con sus estrategias.

Charmeleon había quedado descansando en su _pokéball_ , mientras que Pikachu después de comer se había acomodado de nuevo en el sillón y dormía muy placido entre las penumbras de la sala.

A partir de ese momento los dos iniciarían su viaje, generarían su camino a través del largo recorrido de la región de Konoha, ninguno de los dos sabia en que situaciones les pondría su nueva aventura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas: El título de este capítulo me fue un poco difícil de escoger, ya que lo que quería plasmar en el capitulo eran dos cosas, el poder que tiene Naruto del cual se explicará más adelante y de que Sasuke y Naruto son apenas conocidos, tal vez la historia avance un poco lenta pero así lo prefiero. Ellos, no se gustan (pero lo harán xD), solo están juntos por un acuerdo.

Cabe aclarar que esto esta basado tanto como el juego de la segunda generación como en el manga


End file.
